Brooms are extensively used for sweeping surfaces of many types and at many locations. The most common brooms have a straight handle connected at its lower end to a broom head containing a mass of natural or synthetic fibers generally arranged to form opposing spaced apart sides which fan out slightly and terminate in a bottom end which is essentially straight. While such a broom has many uses it is not well adapted to sweep the toe-receiving floor space beneath counter tops and kitchen cabinets.
A commercially available broom adapted to sweep partially obscured floor space has the broom end cut at a slant of about 15.degree. so that the fibers at one end are about three inches or so longer than at the other end. The broom handle, however, is positioned perpendicular to the body to which the fibers are secured. The shape of the broom head thus requires that the end having the longest fibers be used to sweep the toe floor space which, however, has a clearance lower than the height of the broom head portion to be directed into that space. This requires the sweeper to rotate the handle downwardly so that the side face of the broom head is angled to the floor rather than held approximately upright as desired for sweeping.
Another disadvantage of such a broom is that it is not readily feasible to manufacture a broom with the fibers inserted initially of different but progressively increasing lengths to produce the slanted broom head end with a straight edge. As a result, longer fibers than required in the finished broom are used, making it necessary to trim the fibers to the desired slanted end. This causes waste of fiber and an extra step.
It is also recognized that the broom fibers should all be about the same length so that the desired flexibility is obtained for good sweeping effectiveness. When the fibers are too short there is a stiffness which adversely effects dirt movement and when the fibers are too long the broom head becomes misshapen readily with the mass of fibers curved outwardly to one side. In general, for particular fibers, depending on their nature, chemical composition and diameter, there is an optimum length for best sweeping when used in a broom head. For this reason the broom head should contain fibers of about the same length or within a narrow range length.